In This Universe and The Next
by YannyBunny
Summary: What he sees next makes his jaw drop all the way down to the dungeon where they had kept the Great Dragon. The two Arthurs were circling around each other with their swords pointed and ready to attack. ((Hi! This is my first ever story to write and English isn't my first language, but I hope you'll like it! :) ))
1. Before

It was a week before the King's marriage to the maidservant, and yet everyone was panicking and running around like it was already the day before. The marriage was the biggest thing to happen in Camelot. A servant becoming Queen. All of Camelot wanted this to be the most grand wedding to celebrate how one of her common people married the King himself.

One person seemed to be the most panicked as he ran around the castle. Merlin was given the "honor" to oversee such a wedding since he was a dear friend to the bride and the groom. He called it honor before, but if he knew he'd get no sleep because of preparing for this wedding, saving Arthur's life, and doing all his normal chores at the same time, then he would've ran as far away from the castle until the wedding. Oh truly what an honor to do it without any thanks whatsoever.

But in all honesty, that wasn't what bothered Merlin. No. Merlin wanted to say 'No' to the offer ever since the King and the maidservant got together. The selfish reason being the pity for his continuously breaking heart. For Gwen? No. He saw her as a sister.

No, his heart has always ached and broke for the King of Prats himself. His lord and his best friend, Arthur Pendragon himself.

Merlin knew it was wrong. He was a man and a servant. Being a servant would've been fixable, but being a man...There was no hope. And despite that, Merlin continued to love and admire for his King secretly. Longing glances were the most he's ever done. Merlin fell for his King. His heart yearned to be in his arms and to love and be loved by the blonde haired man. His heart longed to be with Arthur, but his mind told him that they could never be together. That Arthur's destiny was to be with his Once and Future Queen. Yes...it could never be, but his mind longed for the King as well. Every night there were new dreams of a beautiful life together. For it wasn't just his mind and heart that longed for Arthur. It was his entire being.

So Merlin buried it. He buried his feelings deep into the depths of his heart and locked it away for no one to touch or poke around with. He helped push the bride and groom together and was now preparing for their wedding.

But somewhere out there, Fate had different plans for the young king and Magic was all too happy to help with the planned.

The two planned together ways on how to get the king and the warlock find and acknowledge their love for each other.

It was three days before the King's marriage to the maidservant, and Merlin was panicking like it was the day before because standing in front of him was Arthur...and another Arthur.


	2. Chapter 1

It was completely out of the blue.

Arthur was sat by his desk - reviewing some papers that needed to be signed or sent when he heard it.

**Merlin!!!"** Arthur sighed at that. His manservant probably pissed someone off because of another one of his idiotic tendencies. He wouldn't be surprised if clumsiness was involved.

The voice kept yelling for Merlin and was annoyingly getting closer to his chambers. Arthur stood to go see what was happening, and that's when it happened.

Bursting through the door was Arthur. Another Arthur. One that looked identical to his royal majesty who was reading his papers just a second ago.

"Who are you?!" They both yelled at each other as they unsheathed their sword in perfect unison and pointed it at each other. The tips of both swords almost touching. "Guards!!!"

Instead of the guards, Merlin was the one who rushed in. He'd heard Arthur's call all the way from the throne room where he was preparing for the wedding.

"Yes Arthur?" He pants as he pops in the door. What he sees next makes his jaw drop all the way down to the dungeon where they had kept the Great Dragon.

The two Arthurs were circling around each other with their swords pointed and ready to attack. Upon Merlin's entranced, the two men turned to look at him. One filled with relief and joy while the other was filled with worry that the imposter might hurt his friend.

The relief washed over the "imposter" as he rushed to Merlin and gave him a big hug. "Merlin! Thank Gods. I was looking everywhere for you. Where have you been? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly as he checked Merlin for injuries.

Merlin -still in shock- nodded his head slowly as he stared back and forth between the two Arthur's. "My lord...What happened?" he dared ask.

"Well if you can't tell, _Mer_lin, there is an imposter in my room!" The other Arthur asked.

'Oh god. This is confusing.' Merlin thought to himself 'All right. The Arthur over there by the desk is Arthur 2 and the one standing in front of me and being super sweet and caring is Arthur 1 because I quite like this Arthur better.'

"Lies! Merlin, he's the imposter." Arthur 1 said as he turned to Merlin with a pleading look to believe him. Merlin swooned at how cute he looked.

"You accuse me of lying?! How are you! Who are you and Why have you come?!" Arthur 2 yelled "Merlin, he must have used sorcery to copy my face!"

Merlin was torn. "Okay...Okay. Let's all calm down here." he muttered "The real Arthur...would know the one gift he ever gave me in my time working as his servant."

"My mother's sigil." Both replied with confidence in knowing the answer before turning and glaring at each other

Merlin was at a lost. "Okay then..." he mumbles "What was the job that Arthur entitled me to do and finish and perfect in three days time?" he asks"My wedding." Arthur 2 said proudly, but Arthur 1 smirked as he looked at Arthur 2.

"To whom?" Merlin questioned as he stared suspiciously now at Arthur 1.

"Guinevere." Arthur 2 smirked smugly as he pointed his sword at the imposter.

"That is where you're wrong,imposter." Arthur 1 said as he pointed his own sword at him "Merlin is not preparing any wedding because I offered to do it myself, and I'm **not** marrying Guinevere." He says before glancing at Merlin and smiling lovingly at him. He intertwined their hands and kissed it softly before turning back to Arthur 2 with a smug smirk.

"I'm marrying Merlin."


End file.
